Phoenix Feathers
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: Sequel to 'Medabots will never end'. THIS STORY LIVES! YES! CHP 4 FINALLY UP! After coming back from the future, 5 years later, Ikki and his friends meet new problems... What'll happen to him? And will he EVER date Erika?
1. I

Phoenix Feathers - The story of The Phoenix  
Chapter 1: Meeting  
By: Lily Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami Lily

[ Okay. So let's see. I did the great miracle of editing "Medabots will never end". So I rule. Buuuuuuut... I've been thinking on this fic... And I'm thinking on changing some things in here... I don't know... Too much OCs, perhaps... NOT that I'm going to "kill" them... But... Oh well, let's what I can do in here. And let's begin. ]

Legend:

"" Talking

'' Thoughts

() My impertinent comments

Disclaimer: Well, I do not own Medabots. Do you?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It's been 5 years since Ikki and the others went in the trip to the future. Now a 15 years old, Ikki Tenriyo was a bit more mature, a bit more handsome, and still... Wasn't dating Erika (man, this guy is sloooooooow!). He had been, this 5 years, wondering about her. The way she walks, the way she smiles... But, he hadn't figured out if what he felt was love or admiration, or both, or just a friendship.

Koji, however, was a lot faster than Ikki, and has been dating Karen for 2 years now. The funniest thing was about the medabots, that had raised their own... kind of love. Metabee and Brass were the first ones to develop it. Acting funny, "blushing", giggling madly... Were some things medabots did when they were in love. They couldn't kiss or had a heart but... They had feelings too! And why deny this to them?

Right now, Ikki and his partner Metabee (that still thought he was his own medafighter) were heading to the park, to... Challenge someone? Nah, no one would try a fight against Ikki Tenriyo, Medafighter #2 in the whole Japan.

"Oooh, Metabee, this is so booooooring!" said Ikki, throwing himself on a bench.

"Don't tell me, pal. I know... We're too good." Said Metabee, that if he could, he would be smirking.

"Not only that..." said Ikki with a sigh.

"Thinking about Erika, aren't ya?" asked the smart medabot.

"Yeah... Since I found out that I couldn't be with Karen, and then that she was my wife in that strange future, I... Kind of wondered a lot 'bout her." Ikki muttered under his breath.

"No need to tell me that. Since that day _5 years ago, _you've been daydreaming and hallucinating about 6 times a day!" said the yellow KBT type medabot.

"Oh, I know, but... I just can't talk about it with her. And Erika..."

"Yes?"

Ikki looked up and saw the smiling face of his best friend. He jumped... literally.

"Hey Ikki, what's up?" she asked.

"Right now?" he asked and she nodded. "The sky."

"Funny friend. I'm laughing my head off. But, were you talking about me?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh... yeah, yeah we were." Ikki answered, and kinda did a gesture for Metabee to go the heck away.

"Ohhhh, I just remembered! Sumilidon owes me a gooood robattle. Gotta go!" he said, running away. Ikki and Erika just glared at his way.

"Soooo Ikki?" Erika replied, and he turned his gaze to her. Looking at her right now, the bright rays of the sun touching softly her beautiful chocolate hair, her gentle skin... He was totally unaware of her anxious expression, waiting his answer.

"IKKI!" she had to shout, to drag him out of his daydream.

"Oh, sorry Erika, I just... Well... You know..." he was trying to say, owing from her a nod. "This past years, I... I've been thinking hard on... Well, you know... About... ussss-" but Ikki was cut off by a light that appeared out of nowhere, leaving them blind for a few seconds. When the light faded, they saw 4 youths... and a little cute child.

"Hiiiiiii!" said the girl that was on the front, and her smile reminded them of...

"Elisa!?" they exclaimed, and Ikki's plan was ruined.

"Glad to see you again." She said.

"Hi." Said the tallest girl. Her dark hair denied her identify.

"Heather!" they exclaimed again.

"Ohh, it's been years, isn't it?" said a young man, and by his acts...

"Kevin!"

"Oh, you're grown!" Elisa said.

"You too." Said Ikki.

"We're all 15, right?" asked Erika.

"Well, I'm 20." Said Heather.

"And who are you?" asked Ikki to another girl. She had chestnut hair, and her eyes were dark-blue.

"Me? I'm Allex Winner." She said.

"She's the daughter of a friend of Crystaline's and Lily's, Alexis, with a guy named Quatre, I don't know well his name, it's so damn difficult!" pointed Elisa.

"And who's the little brat?" asked Metabee, arriving at the scene.

"Metwabwee! Metwabwee!" the little child said, she was about 5 years old.

"Hilde!" exclaimed Allex, holding the little girl. "Stay quiet, okay? And where's 'Lullaby'?"

"Ovwer ther." The little girl said.

"She's Hilde Maxwell (Duo: I like the sound of that name. Lily: DUO! Duo: Kidding, just kidding...), daughter of Lily and Duo." Said Elisa, as a very wonderful medabot came by. He was light-blue in several parts, and in some, white, blue, or gray.

"WOW! Who's the medabot?" asked Ikki.

"Don't tell me his name is 'Lullaby'?" said Erika. The girls giggled.

"No, his name is Shinigami (Duo: hehehehehehehe. Lily: Shut up, Duo. Don't laugh at my less of imagination. Just cause I'm stupid... Duo: True. Lily: HEY!), and he's Hilde's medabot. He's a White Wolf type. And about the name, she said that..." Heather was saying, but was cut off by the little Hilde herself.

"Swhinigwami is a vwery difficul nwame. I like Lwullaby!" she said.

"Question answered?" asked Allex, between giggles.

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Ikki, still thinking of his failed plan.

"Future sucks." The 4 teenagers answered in unison.

"What dwoes 'sukies' mweans?" asked the little Hilde.

"Err... Ask your father." Answered Allex, smiling nervously.

"So, your point? Here sucks too." Said Erika.

"No, the past is fun!" said Elisa.

"Yes... Seeing all these old things we thought we'd never see and all." Pointed Kevin.

"So... Who wants to go to 24 Hop Mart?" asked Ikki, and everybody answered "YEAH!"

In the 24 Hop Mart, without noticing, Ikki bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" he said quickly. On the ground was a girl, her glasses lying near her, holding her forehead, which had a dark-blue headband. Her dark-brown hair coming down her shoulders a little.

__

I know her... Ikki thought.

"It's okay... Even though my head hurts." She said, then put herself up, adjusting her glasses.

"Err... Do we know you?" asked Erika, resting her chin on Ikki's shoulder (which he blushed).

"No... I think." The girl said.

"What's your name?" asked Brass politely (she is actually the only one _polite_ there).

"I'm... " she tried to say, but just couldn't.

"She's Lyz. And I'm Andrew, pleased to meet you." Said a boy coming to view, and everyone gasped.

]]]]] **TBC** [[[[[

Mr. Referee: And now? Do Ikki and the others really know this girl? Is it the same Andrew they once knew? And what about me? Am I going to show up in this story too? Discover in the next chapter.

[ Ohhhhhhh, it's good! I liked it!

Duo: Why the heck did you choose the name of your worst enemy ever to put in your daughter's?

Lily: Don't know! I think the thought of a little Hilde was so cute in my mind that I decided to put her in! (just think of a chibi little Hilde (chibi means little in Japanese, Lily you baka...). Isn't she cute?)

Duo: So you like Hilde?

Lily: No, I like a chibi Hilde. I don't like Hilde herself. She's not cute, and never will!

Duo: You're a strange girl...

Lily: No, I'm not. Besides, when I yell at the little Hilde, it makes me feel like I'm yelling at the real Hilde! *grins*

Duo: Poor of our daughter... Did I say that out loud?

Lily: Hehehehe, I don't yell much at her, don't worry! But don't get me wrong when I say that a little Hilde is cute.

Duo: Nah, it's no prob. Girls can say girls are cute, only with boys would be suspicious...

Lily: I don't think that. Now, what do you think of Quatre?

Duo: He's cool.

Wufei: *cheerfully* He's cute!

Duo&Lily: O_O;;; *big frightened sweatdrop* 

Wufei: *back to self* Huh? Now, where did _that_ came from? *goes away*

Lily: Now, that *points to the way Wufei went* was very weird.

Duo: I'm with you this time *sweatdrop*.

Lily: Well... What? You are reading this? There's still _someone_ reading this? Congratulations! *claps* Well, please review and put in anything you want, like flames, suggestions, funny things, pictures of GW-boys in underwear... KIDDING! Please put in the review, right?

Duo: And... *re-reads the chapter* What EXACTLY did you change in there?

Lily: ..... Nothing.... yet.

Duo: *big sweatdrop*

Lily: Well, REVIEW! See ya! ]


	2. II

Phoenix Feathers - The story of The Phoenix  
Chapter 2: Recognizing  
By: Lily Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami Lily

[ Hey guys? Took me long? Hope not, because I don't think so...

Duo: Lily...

Lily: Alright, so it took long... But sorry! I have just two weeks left of school, so the damn teachers are giving us too much homework, and at my English course too... So, let's begin this, before anyone wants to spit my head off? ]

Legend:

"" Talking

'' Thoughts

() My comments

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Medabot's characters, nor any of the Gundam Wing characters that are usually mentioned (since Duo's my boyfriend. Duo: Ain't not! Lily: Shut up.)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Everyone entered the 24 Hop Mart, Ikki and Erika still wondering about that girl....

When they entered, they saw Koji and Karen sharing a sundae, and Henry being bugged by... Who was that?

"Hey! We sure are having new people around here!" exclaimed Metabee.

"Yeah... You know, first those two, that I'm really sure I _know _them, and now there are more people!" Erika said, her eyes glowing strangely... Well, not for Ikki.

"Why don't you go and talk to the new people, Erika? Maybe they have good Medabots, and they can be your headline." Ikki said, and Erika nodded.

However, when the girl named Lyz passed by the girl that was bugging Henry, that had long light-brown hair, the girl looked at her immediately.

"Lily!" she exclaimed, and Lyz didn't turn around, since it wasn't her name being called. "Lily, hey!" the girl repeated, and then placed her hand on Lyz's shoulder.

"Sorry, you must be mistaking me with another person. My name's not Lily." Lyz said.

"Same old sense of humor! I thought you were dead! We all thought!" the girl kept saying.

"Sorry, but I..." but Lyz was interrupted, as another girl came.

"Lily! It's so great you're alive!" she said, and she had short dark hair, and wore glasses.

"Sorry girls, but do I know you? I'm sure you must be mistaking me!" Lyz shouted, leaving the two girls surprised.

"What.... Do you mean you really don't remember us? It's me, Crystaline! And Alexis! C'mon Lily!" the girl with long hair (Crystaline) said.

"Yeah, Lily, we were all worried about you! We really thought you were dead! So, what's your point now? Tricking us? Even Duo was too depressed, he even disappeared!" Alexis said, and Lyz got very confused.

Duo_? Why does that name ring a bell? And Crystaline... Alexis..._

"Why don't you stop? Her name's Lyz, not Lily!" said Andrew, and then he and Lyz left the shop.

"That was weird." Said Erika, making Crystaline and Alexis jump with her sudden appearance ("Where the heck did you came from?!" they exclaimed).

"Yeah... We sure thought that was our friend, Lily Daniels." Said Alexis.

"With no doubt, they look very similar." Said Crystaline.

"So, could you tell me what happened to this friend of yours?" asked Erika, scaring the girls once more, with her sudden appearance in front of them.

"Erika, take it easy." Said Elisa, as everyone sweatdropped.

"Err.... Well... Lily disappeared like three months ago, as our Medabot's training gym, that we had at our last city, was destroyed." Said Alexis.

"And do you have any idea why?" asked Erika, taking lots and lots of notes, while Brass, with a camera (don't ask where she took that from), took several pictures of the two girls.

"No, we just know that, after that, Lily disappeared. Her best friend, Duo Maxwell, disappeared as well two days later." Finished Crystaline.

"There's something very odd in this all." Said Erika.

"Yeah! Like, how come they had a Medabot's training gym, we don't!" exclaimed Metabee... Who got hit by several things (including a camera, a broom, and a cat (?)).

"And that Andrew..." said Henry, entering the conversation.

"Oh, Henry-chan! Back to our conversation... What about Saturday?" asked Crystaline.

"Crystal, I-have-to-work! Please, I won't go out with you this millenium!" Henry answered.

"Why not?!" she asked.

"Believe me, Crystaline, if you're waiting Henry to have a day off, forget it. Looks like he lives in this store!" said Ikki, and she sweatdropped.

"Ikki... Can we talk to you?" asked Heather, and he nodded.

Everyone went to a distant table, and sat down.

"Ikki... Do you have the same feeling we have? Like, you know those two?" said Elisa.

"Yeah... Alexis is my mother, Crystaline's Heather's, that guy is... What is it, Hilde?!" asked Allex.

"What's wrong with the brat?" asked Metabee, seeing that Hilde was holding Allex's shirt.

"Twhat was mommy." She said, and everyone looked at her.

"Lily! That was Lily!" said Erika.

"It makes sense... Since Crystaline and Alexis were calling her that." said Elisa.

"It'd be a lot easier if our parents just told us about their pasts... Something they never do..." said Kevin.

"So... That was Lily. The one with her was The Phoenix. Duo Maxwell is missing... What's going on?" said Ikki.

]]]]] **TBC** [[[[[

Mr. Referee: What now? What happened to Lily? Where's Duo Maxwell? What is The Phoenix up to? And where does the Rubberrobos Gang fit in all this mess? Discover in the next chapter!

[ Wow! Short chapter! Sorry, but I was just thinking hard, on how to tell the story, since I have it all planned.

Duo: Yeah... And Lily and I are still very terrified with the last accident with Chang Wufei.

Lily: Oh, we sure are... Well, be sure to review this, and why don't you read my friend's fanfics? The Teenage Vampiress', Alexis'? Just go there and read! Please, suggestions, flames, anything, put in the review... And forget about the pictures with the G-boys in underwear...

Duo: Thank God...

Lily: Can be Bathing Suits ^__^

Duo: Lily!

Lily: Just kidding, geez... Well, see ya! ]


	3. III

Phoenix Feathers - The story of The Phoenix  
Chapter 3: The Platinum medals  
By: Lily Maxwell a.k.a. Shinigami Lily

[ Awwwwwww man! This is it! Finally, I'm updating this fic! God blesses the boredom!

Duo: *sweatdrop* What does boredom has to do with you finishing a new chapter?

Lily: Well, I was bored. So, I decided to edit "Medabots will never end". And thought was a good idea to try to write a new chapter of this ficcy! ^_^

Duo: What 'bout your pal?

Lily: Huh? My pal?

Duo: Yeah. Mr. Writer's Block.

Lily: *big sweatdrop* He's okay. And doesn't leave me a second. Wait... That's not a good thing! T-T

Duo: Well, begin this already! ]

Legend:

"" Talking

'' Thoughts

() My comments

Disclaimer: I, Lily Daniels, do not own, and NEVER will own Medabots... Or would you think that I if I did, I, a millionaire, would be posting fanfics? I'd put my story in the own show, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!... Sorry XP

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hi kids." Said a voice of someone (no! Really?) entering 24 Hop Mart.

"Doctor Aki!" they all exclaimed.

"Hi, Doctor Aki." Said Henry, a bit reluctant, while eyeing Dr. Aki, then his puddings...

"Hahaha, don't worry, Henry. This time, I'm not here because of your puddings." He said.

"Thank God!" Henry said.

"Hey, new people!" Dr. Aki said.

"Hi, I'm Elisa, this one's Kevin, that's Heather, Allex, and the little one is Hilde." introduced Elisa.

"Hi!" said the others.

"Oh my God, you're Dr. Aki! I'm Crystaline, and this is my friend, Alexis." Introduced Crystaline, shaking his hand.

"Hey, you're the famous Dr. Aki!" said a voice. Lyz and Andrew were back to the store.

"I'm Andrew, and this is Lyz." He said.

"Ikki Tenriyo. What about a robattle?" said another voice arriving at the scene... The Screws had arrived.

"Not now, Samantha... Who's that?" Ikki asked, motioning to a new girl with them.

"I'm Casy." She said.

"AH! The new girl!" said Erika, while taking her camera, and getting several pictures of Casy.

"Question: Is anyone going to buy something?" asked Henry. Everyone just glared at him. He sweatdropped.

"THEN PLEASE, GET OUTTA HERE! THIS PLACE IS ALMOST FULL OF PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT GONNA BUY ANYTHING!" he yelled...

"Gezz, Henry... Relax." Said Crystaline. The Screws left (with no choice, really).... Only Casy stayed, since she was new, and didn't have fault being included in the gang...

"So, Dr. Aki, you want something?" asked Metabee.

"Oh, yeah, Metabee. Come with me.... All of you, if you'd like. There's something I want to show you." He said.

"Oh?" they all asked.

"Can we come too?" asked Elisa.

"Huh... Well... okay then. You can all come. Except Henry." Dr. Aki said.

"Hey! Why except me?" Henry asked.

"Cause you're lacking of puddings." Dr. Aki said.

"And what does that..." Henry said, sweatdropping, but everybody was gone.

At the Medabots Corp. ...

Dr. Aki conduced the guys through many corridors, and Andrew, Lyz, Crystaline and Alexis were very curious about everything.

They then entered a new room. There was the room where the Medabot's parts were made. And they noticed, new ones were being made...

"Hey! Coooooool new medaparts!" Metabee exclaimed.

"Yes. New medaparts are being made here. As well as new Medals." Dr. Aki said.

"New... medals? Basically, new Medabots are being made here." Ikki said.

"Yeah. And... There's something I want to show you." Dr. Aki said, and began walking to the back of the room.

"Lyz? Let's go." Andrew said. Lyz had stopped to look at some new medaparts. It was a new type. The parts were gray, and the medabot was... A Fox type.

"That's so... beautiful. I wish I had a medabot with these parts." Lyz said.

"You don't have a medabot, Lyz?" Alexis asked, and the girl shook her head.

"Hey! Who knows, someday you might get what you want!" Ikki said, and the girl smiled.

"Yeah... A Fox Type Medabot..." she whispered, and then, everyone followed Dr. Aki.

They were in a new room. They have never been there before. Inside, there was a strange machine. They noticed that there were places for three medals... But... why?

"This is a new machine we've created. We don't really know how to call it yet." Dr. Aki said.

"And what does it do?" Crystaline asked.

"Medals. A new kind of medabot's medals. They're called... 'Platinum Medals'." He said.

"And what are those exactly?" asked Casy.

"We fusion two medals, and then, a new medal is created. They're the Platinum Medals." Dr. Aki answered.

"That's so cool!" Lily exclaimed. Andrew just looked at the machine... with a strange look.

"But we haven't improved it yet. We still have some things to do, before it's a perfect experiment. For now, we can only fuse... Rare medals with normal medals." He said.

"So, it's going to be difficult to create new Platinum Medals then?" Koji asked.

"Yes, it's. Want an example?" Dr. Aki said, and everybody nodded enthusiastically.

He grabbed two medals, and placed in the machine, and then pressed some buttons. The machine began to move and do some strange noises, and then, a laser started to form a new medal between the other two. A white shiny medal.

"That was soooo cool!" Metabee exclaimed.

"Can I... see it?" Lily asked, and Dr. Aki handed the girl the medal. Everybody surrounded her, to look at it. "So... shiny."

"They're are really impressive, huh?" Dr. Aki said. "But that's not the first one we've made."

"What? You've done another one before? And where's it?" Elisa asked.

"We don't really know. The day after we made it, it has disappeared. We don't know where it was. Someone must have stolen it, cause we searched everywhere for it." Dr. Aki answered.

"Is that a big deal?" Erika asked.

"Not really. But, as it was the first one, we wanted, of course, to finish some tests and see if it really worked. It was a-" Dr. Aki was saying, but...

"_Red Alert. Red Alert. Someone is trying to brake into the building. Repeat: Someone is trying to brake into the building._"

"What's going on?!" Ikki exclaimed.

]]]]] **TBC** [[[[[

Mr. Referee: Who's trying to break into the Medabot's Corporation? Does the Platinum Medal really work? And will Lily write longer chapters? Discover in the next chapter!

[ Awwwww man! I finally finished it! ^_^ Me veeery happy! Well, now, I just want you to do a "little" thing... REVIEW! GO ON! REVIEW! ^^ You'll make my day! And who knows... A new chapter... soony... Heheheh! And don't forget the pictures of the G-boys in pajamas.

Duo: *sweatdrop* Why do you want to see us in our pajamas?

Lily: Uh... Don't know. I lacked of words.

Duo: *big sweatdrop* 

Lily: Oh, and I'm REAL sorry if somethign in there don't make sense. It's been months since I've watched Medabots. To tell the truth, it's not on TV anymore in here. And that makes me angry and sad... ¬¬ Oh wel... See ya! ]


	4. IV

Phoenix Feathers - The story of The Phoenix  
Chapter 4: The game begins  
By: Lily Maxwell

[ *Alleluia song is heard in the background*

Lily: *stands in the middle of the room, looking pissed* ¬¬

Henry: *playing the song*

Lily: Henry... WOULD YOU QUIT WITH THAT?!

Henry: *blinks* Oh no, sorry. Can't do. It's needed, you know. It's a miracle. A MIRACLE HAS FINALLY HAPPENED!!

Lily: -_-UU It's not a miracle!!

Henry: Of course it is... Who would ever think you'd continue this story, huh?

Lily: ¬¬ I did...

Henry: Ohhhhhh... Then you're a prophet!! Or maybe just a fool... But the gods are impressed, Lil!! You've defied the laws of the universe and are actually continuing one of your old stories!! *plays "Alleluia song louder*

Lily: *places hands on ears* Gaaack... I am SO going to kill you for this, Henry!! *turns to readers* Sorry. I was going to write a BIG apology here in the beginning of the fic, but you know... *turns to Henry* I KINDA CAN'T CAUSE THERE'S A BASTARD PLAYING 'ALLELUIA' MUSIC LOUD ENOUGH TO WAKE THE DEAD!!

Henry: ^^ *obviously enjoying it*

Lily: -.-UU On with the new chapter (AT LAST!!)... ]

Legend:

"" Talking

'' Thoughts

() My comments

Disclaimer: I own my computer, a bag of crackers and a soda right now... But I don't see any medabot anywhere. Nor Ikki or Metabee. Soooo, it seems I don't own Medabots..... _yet_.... mwahhahahahahahahahahaha...

Henry: *considers taking her soda away*

****

Note: There is something DEADLY wrong in the past chapter, which I plan on editing. Lyz doesn't want a Wolf type medabot. It's of a FOX type medabot. How I got that wrong? Don't ask me... I was probably not awake when I wrote it...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Red Alert. Red Alert. Someone broke into the building. Repeat: Someone is trying to broke into the building. Watch out for intruders._"

"What's going on?!" Ikki exclaimed. Everybody looked from one side to another, searching for anything. Red lights just kept flashing and Dr. Aki didn't seem very happy with the situation.

Andrew didn't seem happy either. He grabbed Lyz's arm and pulled her away from the others, and towards the nearest exit.

"Wait! Andrew, what's wrong? Why are we leaving without the others?" she asked, but Andrew only continued to drag her away.

"We're not staying here, Lyz... We have to get out. _Now_." He said, and the girl frowned.

"Why? Do you _know_ what's going on? ... Do have something to do with i-" but Andrew had spun around and had placed a hand over the girl's mouth.

"Be quiet. Just listen to me, ok? We have to get out of here. Now." He said, and Lyz could do nothing but nod, the platinum medal held tightly in her fist. Andrew nodded too, and the others didn't even notice that they were gone, until a wall exploded near them, making Lyz and Andrew fly backwards towards the others.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Ikki asked, running towards them. Lyz had been hit in the head and was unconscious, but Andrew only sat up and glared at whom had invaded the place.

Maniacal laughs were heard as many people dressed in black suits appeared, running inside and stopping before Ikki's group. Seaslug stepped to the front, a big smirk on his face.

"Hand over the platinum medals, doctor. Or face the consequences." He said, and many medabots filled the place, threatening destroying the whole lab. Ikki and Metabee stepped froward, ready for battle.

"How do you know about these medals?!" Dr. Aki asked. "Not a word about it was spoken to anyone outside the lab!" he said, and Gillgirl laughed.

"Oh doctor, you should analyze your men better. We know about the platinum medals, and we want them _now_. Hand them to us or you'll face the consequences."

"There's no platinum medal in here. Now _go away_!!" Ikki said.

"Yeah!! Or you're gonna get hit so many times you're gonna see as many stars as a summer night sky has!!" Metabee said, shaking his fist. Everybody raised an eyebrow at his threat, but decided against saying anything.

"We know there is! Now hand one to us, or you'll suffer!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--" Seaslug got interrupted in his 'psycho laugh' moment when Andrew stood up and glared at him.

"SHUT UP!!" he yelled, and all eyes were on him. He looked pissed, his teeth were gritted and his hands were clenched in tight fists. Beside him, Lyz had begun to awake. "Go away!! There's no medal here, LEAVE, YOU BUNCH OF IDIOTS!!"

Crystaline and Alexis looked at each other and blinked. That yell.... how could they have not noticed it before? They knew that boy, and they knew him well. They frowned, thinking about what he was doing there, and looked down at Lyz, who was beginning to sit up, rubbing her head. Maybe Erika's weird behavior had made the quick image of Andrew vanish from their mind, but now they were paying attention to him again.

And the fact that he was with a girl that resembled their best friend in all the aspects except the hair, the skin and the personality was as suspect as seeing Henry in a Phantom Renegade costume.

:

A figure looked left and right, standing on its heels. The eyes scanned no one in the surroundings, so as slow and carefully as possible, started to sneak towards the nearest exit. The sounds of the steps were silent and nobody noticed him. Soon, he would find a victim. And soon, he would be free.

But...

"HENRY!! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" a voice shouted, making Henry jump in surprise and hit his head on the counter, then lose his balance and fall down on a shelf full of magazines. Lying on his back on the floor, he blinked up at a very pissed boss.

"Heh... Hey boss..." he said nervously, sweat dripping from every place on his head. "I was... huh... going.... well, err... Deliver a medapart to a customer at home!! You know, the whole Home Delivering deal..." he laughed nervously, and his boss raised an eyebrow. 

"Since when do we do Home Delivering?" he asked, crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the floor. Henry sweatdropped.

"Since... huh... last month!! Yeah!! Don't you _remember_?" he asked, trying to sound surprised. His boss raised his eyebrow even higher, and Henry prayed to every god he knew that he wasn't screwed up.

"Hmm...." he said, eyeing Henry suspiciously, which only made him sweatdrop more. "Right..." he said at least, and Henry sighed in relief. "BUT..." he began again, and Henry held his breath. "... who's going to take care of the shop while you're gone?" he asked, back to his suspicious glare.

"Well... huh..." Henry sat up and looked around, spotting Rintaro eating a sundae at the back of the store. "He will!!" he said, pointing straight to Rintaro. The boy noticed that he was being pointed at, and blinked.

"Me what, dude? Take care of your store for you dude? Sure dude!! I'm sure it's going to be awesome, dude!!" he said and jumped from his chair, popping his fist high in the air. Henry sweatdropped and wondered to himself if that was a wise idea.

His boss turned his glare back at him and he smiled nervously.

"Don't be long. Or I'll fire you." He said, and Henry nodded vehemently. He sighed in relief when his boss walked to the back of the store, and raised an eyebrow when Rintaro greeted the next customer with more energy than necessarily.

'Eh... I just hope he doesn't scare the customers away...' he thought, hitting his head with his palm. 'But now... It's time to go to the Medabots Corp.'

:

"The girl!" Gillgirl pointed to Lyz, and the girl looked up at her with surprised eyes. "She has a white medal in her hands!!" she said, and Lyz shook her head.

"No!! This medal is mine, I'm not giving it to you!!" she said, and stepped back. Andrew continued to glare at the rubberrobos, but they paid to him no attention.

"Go!! Get the medal from the girl!!" Seaslug commanded, and the medabots all ran towards Ikki's group. Metabee stepped forward and soon another medabot was beside him. He looked at it, and found it as a CAT type.

__

Starcat

Cat Type

Medafighter: Casy

Specialty: Prism Whirlwind

Ikki looked up at Casy, and the girl looked determinate in fighting. He nodded to her and the two of them stepped forward, ready for battle. Elisa, Kevin, Heather and Allex all were prepared with their medawatches when they suddenly heard an exclamation.

"Where's Crystaline?" Alexis asked, looking left and right for the girl. Heather raised an eyebrow and sighed, hoping it was not going to happen what she thought was going to happen.

"Transport medabot!!" all the kids from the future said, and their medabots appeared in a wave of blue light. Soon, all the room was covered in battles but there were way too many medabots for only Ikki and his friends handle.

Lyz screamed. A medabot hit her and she went flying towards the nearest wall, the medal falling somewhere, along with her glasses.

"My medal!!" she exclaimed, but with her vision slight blurred without her glasses and with all the action around her, she was not heard in time for someone to come to her rescue. The medabot may have not realized that the medal had fallen and continued to advance on her.

Lyz was the only one to notice a figure in a black cloak bend down and pick up something shiny. Nobody seemed to notice it and with a series of simple movements, disappeared. Maybe it had been another hallucination, but she knew that glow.

Someone had taken the platinum medal. But just who was it?

]]]]] **TBC** [[[[[

Mr. Referee: Who took the platinum medal? What is Andrew so pissed off about? Where did Crystaline go? Was she going to have a date with Henry somewhere inside the Medabots Corp.? Is Lily being kidnapped by the YGO cast before managing to write more? Find out in the next chapter!

[ Lily: *has destroyed the CD player Henry was playing the 'Alleluia' music*

Henry: *out cold on the floor (also with a big lump on his head)*

GrayMoon: *sweatdropping* That's so going to hurt in the morning...

Lily: ^^ Anyway, did you guys enjoy this new chapter? I'M SORRY FOR THE DAMNED DELAY!! I just realized that it's probably been a year since I updated this story O_OUU I AM SO ASHAMED!!! *crawls in a dark corner*

Crystaline: *who came out of nowhere* ^^UU *goes talk to the girl, since she pretty much know the feeling about late updates*

Alexis: ^^;; Well, all I have to ask you is to please review this chapter!! Lily promises not to take long to update this time, since she is finally working on the plot for this fic... But you guys MUST review...

Christina: *holding back the YGO cast* C'mon guys... Lily's going back there to update her YGO stuff... Have some patience XD

YGO cast: ¬¬ I HOPE SO!!

Lily: *still in the dark corner* ._.

Crystaline: ^^UU *patting her back*

Alexis: *poking readers to review*


End file.
